Redemption
by Proselific
Summary: Shikamaru is still hurt over Ino's infidelity, but an unlikely source makes him realize she is not the only one who needs to be forgiven. (AU) (NOTE: Continuation of 'Hindsight')
1. Chapter 1

CHAPTER ONE

"Move it a little to the left," Ino Yamanaka directed aloud as she stood on the sidewalk just outside her floral shop. She cupped one hand around the side of her mouth to magnify her voice as it carried up to the workers balancing on elongated step ladders. She watched as they carefully shifted the new storefront sign over the doorway of the shop. "No, _my_ left," she corrected with an impatient sigh and waved her hand to indicate the opposite direction. She waited until the sign was finally centered over the entrance to her liking. "Perfect," she called, and quickly flashed a thumbs up to signal that they shouldn't shift it another inch. She sighed as her arms dropped to her sides. _Finally_ , she thought with no small amount of relief. They'd only been at it for thirty minutes, and that was after the custom made sign she ordered had managed to arrive an hour later than the scheduled appointment of delivery! She hated to sound cliché, but good service really was becoming hard to find in Konoha.

She made sure to rein her frustration as she waited until the workers carefully descended, reassembled, and packed their ladders into the back of their van before she courteously thanked them. After they left, she lowered her head and reached a hand to massage a muscle in the back of her neck that had started to ache from all the upward craning she'd subjected it to.

"A shop upgrade?"

Ino's head swiveled in the direction of her father as he approached. "Daddy," she happily exclaimed in greeting. She rose on the tips of her toes to peck a kiss on his cheek as he lovingly scooped her into his wide embrace. She retreated a couple steps to fully access his face at his impressive height. She absently massaged her pregnant belly with one hand as she propped the other on her hip. "What brings you by?" She asked.

Inoichi's thick blond brows furrowed with mock annoyance. "Since when do I need a reason to see how my little girl is doing?"

"Hmmm," Ino moaned as she twisted her face in pretend thoughtfulness. "I guess never," she joked. But considering her size, she silently objected to his term of endearment, _'little girl'_. She was as big as a whale! She ducked her head as her father lifted and draped an arm around her shoulders, and the two of them stood and gazed at the sign together. "So, what do you think of the new sign?" She asked in carefree tone that belied the anxious pounding of her heart in her chest as she awaited his response. Though she assumed ownership of the shop and was therefore granted complete and creative control, her father's approval was still very important to her.

Inoichi Yamanaka had been the initial owner of Yamanaka Flower Shop, having started the business after his favorite pastime which was the cultivation of flowers. During her childhood, Ino had been afforded the opportunity to learn all there was to know about both flowers and the floristry business in general at her father's tutelage. By the time she was due to graduate the Academy, she'd already known the direction her life would take in assuming ownership of her family's flower shop. Her father had been pleased at her decision, for not only had it ensured the legacy of the business, but it also afforded him the opportunity to focus solely on his work as an interrogator for the Konoha Intelligence Division. That wasn't to say he relinquished his passion for flowers, but was content to once again relegate his interest to a pastime.

Ino had wanted to enhance the shop's appearance for some time so as to reflect its continued success and had decided to stop procrastinating. The storefront sign had just been the first in what she hoped would be many more improvements to come.

Inoichi's eyes narrowed as he scrutinized the new sign that now hung above; the painting of a large wooden flower basket overflowing with an assortment of flowers, and with the words Yamanaka Flower Shop painted in a fancy manuscript. It was beautiful, he decided, much like his daughter. His eyes beamed his approval as he gazed down at her next to him. Ino's heart practically skipped with glee.

They proceeded inside, and Inoichi paused as Ino disengaged herself from beneath his arm long enough to lock the door and switch the sign in the window to CLOSED. He stepped aside as she passed him, and he followed her into the office at the back of the shop. He waited until Ino was seated in the office chair behind the desk before taking his seat in a comfortable arm chair on the opposite side.

"You have plans this evening?" Inoichi asked.

Ino shuffled a stack of receipts. "Yeah, tonight's the grand opening for Choji's new restaurant, remember?"

Choji had finally realized his dream in opening his own barbecue restaurant and had invited his friends to dine for free this evening to commemorate. Ino had already sent her assistant manager, Hinata Hyuuga, home early so as to afford her enough time to prepare.

"Ah, that's right," Inoichi nodded in remembrance. He would have to remember to congratulate his parents on their son's success. "His family must be very proud of him," he stated.

Ino was unsure why, but her father's words pricked her with a feeling of jealousy, and that in turn made her feel childish. Though she knew her father wasn't one to pit her against anyone else in comparison – her childhood friend, Choji, included - she couldn't help but wonder if he felt disappointed in her. After all, she was having a child out of wedlock, wasn't she? And no father was ever proud of that. _And since when was it a contest anyway?_ Ino thought and shook her head as if to clear it of the offending thoughts.

"Are you sure you're up for it?" His face was etched with concern as he beheld his daughter, who looked positively tired.

And Ino was tired, but she knew she'd never forgive herself if she missed Choji's grand opening. It was a one-time event, and she wanted to help celebrate the success of one of her dearest friends. Besides, she had already confirmed her attendance on the RSVP and thought better than to renege, which would prove tacky.

"Well, pay a visit to your mother when you can," Inoichi reminded. He was silent for a moment before he spoke again. "She's worried about you," he said.

Ino didn't doubt her mother's concern for her, but found that when she often spoke with her father, it was what he didn't verbalize that she heard. In this case, it was his concern for her as well. Though Inoichi was accustomed to paying unexpected visits by the shop, Ino couldn't help but notice his visits had become more frequent lately, and she had known why. Ever since her relationship with Shikamaru had ended, her father had made a point to check up on his daughter more often. _His unwed and pregnant daughter_ , Ino thought miserably, and her heart was pierced with guilt that she should ever cause her parents to worry unnecessarily.

She assembled a thin stack of applications. She secured them with a paper clip and set them aside with a sigh. "Dad, I'm fine." How many times was she going to have to say it until he believed her? Because his need to check up on her was proof he didn't. "But you're right," she conceded with a sigh. "I do need to visit more often. It's just that I've been so busy lately…" Her voice trailed away as her attention was commanded by her desktop planner.

A smile spread across Inoichi's handsome, chiseled face as he gazed lovingly at his daughter where she sat behind the desk. It had seemed like yesterday when she had been but a little girl, perched on his knee as he identified various flowers for her. Her young mind was like a sponge, soaking all that he taught her, and it was their shared interest in gardening that had solidified their relationship into the strong and loving bond they had now. Where had the time gone? He watched as she sat back in the chair and absently massaged her belly again. She chewed on her lower lip as she scrutinized her itinerary on a large desktop calendar spread across her desk.

Ino had finally come into her own as a beautiful, accomplished young businesswoman. And though he couldn't possibly be any more proud of her than he already was, he was concerned for her. He was a father, after all, and it hurt him deeply to see her in the predicament she was in as she endured her pregnancy on her own. Ino had been tight-lipped regarding what had transpired between her and Shikamaru, and he stopped pressing for clues out of respect for her privacy. Besides, he knew she was an adult and could handle herself, but supposed it was every father's desire to protect his daughter from harm, to shelter her from all the pain and perils that life presented, to shoulder them all on her behalf if he could. Ino's current dilemma wasn't his battle to fight, but even that realization hadn't managed to lessen the pain he felt at having to helplessly watch from the sidelines as his only child suffered.

Inoichi sighed. "Well, I won't keep you," he said as he rose to leave. It was getting late, and he didn't want to keep Ino from her plans. He came around the desk and offered his hand to her as she tried to rise from the chair with some difficulty. He chuckled good-naturedly when she fixed him with a pointed gaze. "Which reminds me, when are you taking off for maternity leave?" She was already full term, which he was certain was past the time she should have stopped. The further along she was in her pregnancy, the more of a liability she presented as her risks for injury were considerably higher.

Ino gathered her belongings as she gestured to the stack of applications with a nod of her head. "Hinata's been helping me conduct a few interviews for temporary help," she said.

"Anyone promising?"

Ino shrugged. "A couple, but we really want to make sure we select the right person for the position." After all, though she would still be running the business, it would be less hands-on as she would have her hands full with the baby after giving birth. Hinata would be the one physically present in the shop, so Ino wanted to be sure she collaborated with Hinata in making the right decision. She was only grateful she had an assistant as competent as the Hyuuga heiress, who had worked for Ino long enough now to understand the essentials of the floristry business, and who Ino felt more than confident could handle the running of shop in her absence, else she would really up shit creek without a paddle.

Outside the shop, Inoichi escorted Ino back to her car where they embraced once again. He waited until she was locked in and secured with a seatbelt before bidding her a good night and promising to check on her again. _But of course he'll check on me again_ , Ino smilingly thought with a roll of her eyes. She watched her father advance toward his vehicle before she revved her engine and proceeded home alone.

XXX

Carefully pulling his SUV up to the curb outside baggage claim, Shikamaru killed his engine and sighed as he reclined his driver's seat back. He draped one arm across his forehead and lifted his other hand to peer at the invitation it held. So pre-occupied he'd been lately with his own troubles that he had almost forgotten about Choji's grand opening that evening. It was only when he searched through his glove compartment for something else that he found the invitation that he had absently shoved in there. He guiltily berated himself that he almost overlooked something so important, and sucked his teeth out loud.

The grand opening had been prepared months ago. He and Ino had still been an item then, and they had planned to attend together. But circumstances had changed. They were no longer seeing one another and weren't really even on speaking terms. The hell if he felt like showing up, especially now since… Damn it!

Shikamaru sighed, because he knew the real reason he hadn't wanted to attend the grand opening now was because he feared seeing Ino face-to-face. And what the hell was that all about? Because if he remembered correctly, she had been the one to prove unfaithful, so it had been her and not him that had been in the wrong. If anyone should feel uncomfortable, it should be her. And besides, he was a grown man. Tonight's grand opening was important to Choji, and he'd be damned if he'd let a bad breakup keep him from being there for his best friend. Shikamaru crumpled the invitation and shoved it deep within the pocket of his vest. His head turned in the direction of a sound of knuckles rapping on his passenger window.

There was no mistaking the tall, leggy, boyish-figured blonde as Shikamaru exited his vehicle and came around to share a chaste hug and kiss with Temari. He turned to pop the hood of his vehicle's load space where he deposited her single, large suitcase as she slid into the passenger seat.

Temari waited until Shikamaru guided his vehicle out into traffic before she spoke. "I almost forgot about how much more cooler Konoha is than Suna," she stated as she rolled down the passenger window and welcomed the breeze. It was most appreciated after the stuffy confines of the plane. She then mimicked Shikamaru's earlier action by leaning her seat back. "Thanks again for picking me up."

"No problem. How long are you planning on staying anyway?" Shikamaru asked as he navigated the roads towards the hotel at which Temari was booked.

"Only a couple weeks," she said.

Shikamaru's brows rose. "That's all?" He knew she was on vacation, but had somehow thought she would be staying longer. Rather, he hoped she would stay longer. Her presence was a much more agreeable option to his constant thoughts of Ino.

"I'm ending my vacation in Iwa where I'll be visiting relatives on my mother's side," she stated with a shrug. It seemed logical to conclude her the last leg of her vacation in Iwagakure as it bordered Sunagakure and she wouldn't have to travel as far to fly back home.

That fact that she had relatives in Iwa was news to Shikamaru as he had never known, and he stated as much.

Temari clucked her tongue aloud at that admission. "I'd bet there was a whole hell of a lot more you never knew about me," she stated wryly.

Shikamaru smiled. "Touché," he conceded, to which they both laughed.

"Son of a bitch," Temari accused with a shake of her head. "By the way, how _do_ you plan on entertaining me?"

"Since when did it become my responsibility?"

"Since you're the one who suggested I even come to Kona to visit, jack ass!"

Shikamaru sighed. She had a point. He had been the one to suggest she come to Konoha to visit after she mentioned over the phone that she had vacation time from her job coming up. In retrospect, he really didn't know why he proposed such a course of action. He could only suspect it had to do with the fact he still reeled from the news of Ino's infidelity. He'd still remembered it, too, like it had just happened last night instead of when it occurred over six months ago. He'd since then avoided her. He'd even taken an alternate route when he drove so as not to have to pass her shop. It was childish, he knew, but felt the need to put as much space between them as possible. But that wasn't to say he avoided his responsibilities, because if it's one thing Shikamaru prided himself on being, it was a man of his word. He'd once promised Ino that he would uphold his financial obligations toward the baby, to "pay what he had to", and he'd made good on his word with consistent allotments he posted to her on a routine basis.

Shikamaru mulled it all over. Perhaps his suggestion to Temari that she should visit had been a knee-jerk reaction to the pain he was feeling, pain that he wanted to forget. He admitted that on some perverse level deep within him, he thought of hurting Ino, of revisiting upon her even an increment of the pain she'd inflicted upon him. He knew it wouldn't solve anything, and that two wrongs never made a right, but damn it if it didn't make it even! But what could he do? What could he use as leverage against her? He suddenly remembered Choji's grand opening, and a thought formed in his mind. He glanced at Temari. He knew what he proposed would be a shitty move on his part, but surely the ends justified the means?

"Well," he sighed, "there is this one thing I've got going on this evening..."


	2. Chapter 2

CHAPTER TWO

By the time Ino arrived at Choji's restaurant that evening, the reunion was already in full swing. Having parked her car, she exited and paused to study her reflection in the window of the car door beneath the light of a lamp post. She adjusted the wide Pashmina scarf around her shoulders, and was thankful that she'd had the good sense to wear it this evening to help conceal her ample bosom. At full term, her breasts were extremely sore and swollen to such significant proportions that she now doubted the sturdiness of the bodice of the pale blue, spaghetti-strapped maxi dress she wore. And she wouldn't even think about the colostrum liquid her breasts already expressed, or about the way she constantly had to place folded paper napkins inside her bras to catch the fluid lest she ruin everything she wore. Sighing, she shook her head and offered a silent prayer that she at least wouldn't suffer some embarrassing wardrobe malfunction this evening. She turned in her low-heeled sandals and headed towards the front entrance.

As she walked, she suppressed the urge to quickly dart her eyes about and see if Shikamaru's vehicle was there. Why was she concerned whether or not he showed up? It wouldn't change anything either way. Since their breakup, he'd made a point to avoid her, and he would probably maintain his distance despite mingling in such close quarters this evening.

Over six months ago it had been since she had hurt Shikamaru when she had confessed to him what she had done by sleeping with another man – while pregnant with his child, at that – and she had continued to miss him, had silently cried her desire to see him, to talk to him, to be near him. She often wondered if he missed her the same way, but after days turned into weeks, and weeks into months, she figured she had her answer. She had tried phoning him, but even that had proved fruitless as he simply refused all her calls. She knew he was avoiding her, but she pacified her anxiety with a decision to be patient. Surely he'd come around after the pain had ebbed? But it had been a blow to her heart when Shikamaru acted as if he'd simply forgotten her, as if she had never occurred in his life.

Pausing at the entrance of the restaurant, Ino tucked a lock of hair behind her ear. She hoped the evening wouldn't stretch out too long. Though she was elated to celebrate her friend's success this evening, she still felt so tired. The vivacious mixture of music and laughter from within had reached her where she stood outside. After she entered, she was soon spotted by Sakura, who quickly made her way toward her with a glass mug in each hand.

"Ino," Sakura greeted excitedly, "I'm so glad you could make it!" She carefully bent over Ino's belly to place a kiss on Ino's cheek. "Here, this one's for you," she offered and handed one of the mugs to her. "It's non-alcoholic. And by the way, you look beautiful," she pointed out.

Ino laughingly rolled her eyes. "Not really, but thanks anyways," she stated self-effacingly as she accepted the mug. If anything, she felt like she looked like a fat-assed duck, what with the slight, side-to-side waddle thing she had going on. Lifting the mug to her lips, Ino took a big gulp of her drink and fought to keep from grimacing. Apparently, non-alcoholic beer was like sugar-free chocolate, or meat-free bacon; there was no mistaking something was…well… _missing_.

"Are you kidding me?" Sakura gushed. "Pregnancy _really_ agrees with you," she stated. "And trust me what I say, I've seen enough pregnant women at the hospital to know what I'm talking about," she stated with a pointed look and the two of them laughed. Sakura currently worked as a nurse at the local hospital while simultaneously attending medical school.

Ino raised a hand in a placatory manner. "Okay, I'll take your word for it," she conceded and allowed Sakura to guide her to the area where their party was convened.

Ino decided that when Choji mentioned everyone from the old gang being there, he really meant it. It really felt as if everyone she'd gone to school with at the Academy was present, and for a minute she felt as if she was magically transported back to her school days.

Ino was greeted by a slender brunette who wore a pink _cheongsam_ decorated with brown flowers that played nicely against her new, slightly olive skin tone and highlighted her chocolate eyes and dark brown hair that floated softly about her shoulders.

"Tenten, you look gorgeous," Ino complimented as they shared an embrace.

"It's not often Neji and I can get our vacation times to coincide," Tenten explained of her and Neji's schedules. After graduating, she had decided to venture into education where she currently taught at the Academy, while Neji had decided to resume his career with the police squad. "But when we were finally able to, I decided some much needed R&R in the sun was called for," Tenten explained, and smiled lovingly at her husband when he joined them at the mention of his name. Neji appeared and pulled Ino into a quick embrace before coming to stand behind his wife. Though not as deeply tanned as Tenten, his complexion was such that he appeared more outdoorsy. But some things about him hadn't changed, and his signature loose ponytail that his ebony, waist-length hair was fashioned into floated about his waist.

Neji lowered his head and pecked a kiss on Tenten's cheek. "Much needed, and _much_ appreciated," he stated in his characteristic deadpan. He wrapped his arms around her slim middle. He whispered something in her ear which caused her to smile and blush despite her complexion.

The newlywed couple's bliss was apparent, and Ino smiled their fortune as she was truly happy for them. Her heart was immediately pricked with a stab of regret at the shambled state of her own love life as she beheld them, but it was brief as she quickly steeled herself against the offending emotion. There was no changing her life as it currently was, and the quicker she could accept her lot, the quicker she could move on.

She made her way about her party, exchanging greetings as she went. Rock Lee and Sai had come, as well as all their former teachers Kakashi, Guy, Iruka, Tsunade, Kurenai, Asuma, and even Shizune. She had even managed to spot Hinata, and she quizzically arched a brow to see the raven-haired beauty standing with her back against a wall and her eyes downcast. Sasuke gazed at her as he leaned over her with one arm propped against the wall over her head. Ino decided she would definitely find out later on what that was all about. She then turned to resume her seat but was halted when Naruto intervened and scooped her up for an embrace.

"Hey, Ino, nice you could make it," he gushed. "Wow, you've gotten so _huge_!"

"Naruto," Sakura exclaimed reproachfully as she walked up and thwacked him on the back of one shoulder. "She's not huge! She's _pregnant_! There's a difference," she tried to explain, but turned apologetic eyes towards Ino when Naruto scratched the back of his head in confusion, clearly unable to make the distinction. "Honestly, I don't know If I'll ever be able to take him anywhere," she confessed of her clueless boyfriend, but her love for him was evident in her eyes nonetheless.

Ino almost laughed aloud. Apparently some things never changed about all of them, she decided, and as she gazed over her friends, she decided she was fine with that.

"But she's beautiful all the same," a voice sounded, and Ino turned to where Choji stood behind her.

"Choji," Ino gasped and gratefully accepted his wide, bear hug of an embrace. Upon release, she reached into her straw tote and extracted a gift box. "This is for you," she offered as she handed it to him. "Congratulations!"

Choji accepted the box with a shake of his head that sent his long bushy ponytail into a slight pendulous swing. "You know this was unnecessary," he pointed out, to which Ino shrugged as she adjusted her tote bag on her shoulder.

"Yeah, but I wanted to. You're one of my best friends, Choji, and I couldn't be more proud of you than I am tonight," she stated honestly.

"It really means a lot to me that you feel that way," he stated, "so perhaps that means you can do me the honors of making a toast."

"Gladly," she beamed.

It wasn't until after dinner was under way and Ino had made work of a generous helping of barbecue that Choji gripped her hand and guided her away from the party. He led Ino behind the counter and through a set of swinging double doors there. He guided her on a brief tour of the restaurant that started with the kitchen where his staff was busy preparing food. The tour then continued on to the storage and freezer rooms, and concluded in his small office located at the rear.

Ino accepted a seat in front of Choji's desk when he politely held a chair out for her. He occupied the one next to her and tapped his hands against his thighs as a signal for Ino to lift her feet into his lap. He waited until she obliged before he began. "Before I opened the restaurant, I always believed that the kitchen is where all the magic would happen, but one would be amazed at how much actually happens here," he mused as he lifted his chin to indicate the small area.

Ino chuckled. "Don't I know it," she agreed with a shake of her head. It was the same for her with her flower shop. Once, she had also naively thought that all her days would be spent handling flowers. And though that was the bulk of what she did, there was always the business aspect of it that commanded her attention.

Her eyes immediately honed on a picture frame that sat on his desk. She reached for it and smiled. It was a photo of her, Choji, and Shikamaru huddled together. It had been taken back at the Academy on the day of their graduation.

"I can't believe you still have this," she stated. Seemed so long ago now, she mused as she softly ran a solitary index finger over the photo. They looked so young then, so happy.

Choji's eyes were fixed on Ino's face as he sighed. "How've you been holding up?"

Ino shrugged as she replaced the photo on the desk. "Can't complain," she stated, and decided that she meant it. After all, she was in relatively good health and her business was doing well.

Choji's hands were strong and sure as they pressed and kneaded the flesh of her feet. She moaned. "You know, if you ever change your mind about the restaurant business, you could always heed your second calling as a masseuse. Hell, I'd give you my business."

"Well, I'll keep that in mind, but right now I'd much rather you give me your answer when I asked how you've been."

"I thought I just did."

"Not the one I want."

Ino sighed. She knew what Choji was inquiring about, but didn't want to talk about that. "Choji, tonight's a really happy occasion. I don't want to bring you down with my problems." She waved one hand dismissively. Or rather, she didn't want to have to remember right now. Her issues with Shikamaru weighed on her mind enough as it was. She wanted to try and forget them, even if it was just for a night. She leaned her head back and allowed herself to revel in the comfort of her foot massage. She heard Choji release a deep sigh.

"Well, I'm hardly put out over here, so you don't need to worry about me. But I am concerned about you, Ino. This thing between you and Shika, whatever it is," he shook his head, "it can't keep on. You guys have to try and see each other halfway on this. If you're not going to do it for yourselves, at least do it for the baby."

"Don't you think I know that? I've tried to talk to him, Choji, but it's not like he'll have much to do with me right now. I really don't know what else I'm supposed to do." Her sigh was exasperated. "I can't say that I blame him, either."

Choji's lips pursed as he glanced down at Ino's feet in his hands. He wanted so badly to be able to say something – to _do_ something – that would make everything right again, but knew he couldn't. Because it really wasn't his place to, was it? This was their predicament to settle.

He was aware of what had happened between them, of why Shikamaru had ended their relationship. Shikamaru had told him after getting shit-faced drunk one night at a local bar about how Ino had confessed what she had done by sleeping with another man. She had told him right after he had proposed to her, Shikamaru had said. He'd had the ring and everything, and Ino had dashed everything to bits by screwing some other guy that she had barely known.

"She slep' wi' some random _muhfuckah_ ," Shikamaru had slurred as he gestured with his bottle into the distance. "She said she met him at that bar she used to work at. She didn't even know 'em, and she fucked 'em." He waved his bottle again. "Took him back to some hotel and fucked 'em like a cheap whore." He took another swig of his drink. "An' you know what the most fucked up part was?" Shikamaru wobbled drunkenly as he stood up and lifted his tee-shirt to expose his chiseled, six-pack abs. "My baby was in her stomach, man. Was in there the whole time they were fuckin'."

Oh yeah, Choji had remembered that night at the bar very well. He had patiently bore his best friend's drunken tirade until he had passed out at the counter. Afterward, Choji had driven Shikamaru back to his own place and laid him on his bed. He didn't bother undressing Shikamaru – after all, even he had his limits – and napped on Shikamaru's couch throughout the night to ensure his friend was okay. He left the next morning after he had equipped Shikamaru with a pot of fresh, black coffee and a bottle of aspirin for the hangover he knew Shikamaru would have.

But Choji didn't judge Ino. He knew Ino loved Shikamaru and therefore couldn't fathom how much it must have hurt her when Shikamaru walked out on her after admitting he didn't wasn't interested in being a father to their baby. Sometimes pain birthed irrational behavior that left a wide trail of guilt in its wake. And he could tell just by looking at Ino now that she felt guilty. She felt she was wrong and therefore deserved Shikamaru's treatment. But that wasn't to say that Choji was fully on her side, either, because he also understood how Shikamaru felt, didn't he? Wouldn't he feel betrayed as well, if he had been in Shikamaru's place?

Choji dismissed the thought quicker than it formed. Had the roles been switched, and he'd been in Shikamaru's place, the situation would have never come to this. That he was certain of. Choji lifted his eyes and beheld the woman he'd known and loved practically all his life.

 _Because I would never have left you_ , he thought. _Had you been my woman, and you carried my baby,_ _I would have kept you by my side, and I would have never given you room to doubt how I felt about you, what you meant to me._

But those sentiments would remain unspoken because he didn't have the right to utter them. Ino belonged to Shikamaru, his best friend, and the one she loved. Choji sighed. "Want me to talk to him for you?"

"No," she answered quickly. "I don't want you pulled into the middle of this. The last thing I need is for Shika to think I'm making you take sides or something."

"He's smarter than to draw such conclusions, Ino."

"Yeah, well, I don't want to take chances," she said. After all, this was the man who had avoided her, and she was carrying his child. She smiled at her friend. "But thanks, though. And I mean it. Thanks for being there for me like this."

"And why wouldn't I be?" Choji asked.

"You two are the best of friends. Hell, you've known one another longer than you and I have, so therefore your bond is stronger. And I'm just grateful that this whole situation with me and Shika hasn't poisoned you against me."

Choji chuckled with a shake of his head. "I suppose I failed to mention, but I'm also smarter than to draw such conclusions, too. You should have more confidence in our friendship."

Ino nodded. Her smile was sheepish. "You're right. I'm sorry."

"But enough of this," he decided and patted Ino's feet to indicate that he was finished with the massage. "I know what'll make you feel better, some dessert."

Ino stared at him incredulously as she lowered her feet to the floor and slipped them back into her sandals. "Are you serious, Choji, after all the barbecue I just ate?"

"What's the big deal? I mean, you're eating for two now, right?" He gestured at her pregnant belly with a nod of his head.

Ino chuckled as she patted her belly. "Yeah, well, _we_ couldn't eat another bite. Besides, the big deal is I don't want to gain too much weight. From what I've read, it can be hell getting it off after the baby's born."

"Oh, I don't know about that. A little meat on a woman's bones never goes out of style. Besides, it's my mother's butter mochi," he stated with a devilish wink. He knew how much Ino loved the butter mochi his mother made. He remembered back during their school days at the Academy, when Ino used to come to his house after school whenever his mother had made a fresh pan.

"Well, if you're going to twist my arm about it," she joked, "I guess a little will be okay for old time's sake." She watched as Choji stood and turned to reach for a lidded Tupperware dish that sat on his desk. A small knife lay across the top, and he used it to carefully cut a generous slice that he placed on a napkin and handed it to her.

"Mmmm," Ino moaned in reaction to the sweet and buttery taste of the mochi when she took a large bite. Even her toes curled in her sandals, and Choji chuckled.

"That good, huh?"

"Always is," Ino murmured and delved into silence as she made work of the pastry. She would definitely have to pay her respects to the chef.

Choji resumed his seat. Propping his elbow on the desk, he was content to lean back and enjoy Ino's animated expression as she ate the mochi. He waited until she finished licking the buttery sweetness from her fingers before he stood and reached his hands out in assistance.

And when Ino accepted, her laughter instantly died in her throat when Choji quickly pulled her into another embrace. Only, this one was more lingering. And Ino's breath momentarily caught in her throat when one of his hands ever so gently stroked the length of her back in a caressing gesture. He then released her with a sheepish grin. Ino's gaze was one of stunned bewilderment as Choji reclaimed her hand and escorted her back to the dining room. And when they rejoined their party, Ino froze mid-stride when her gaze rested on the couple that entered.

"What's wrong?" Choji asked. He then followed the trail of his friend's blue-eyed gaze to the entrance of the restaurant, and his mouth pressed into a grim line of disapproval.

For there, Shikamaru had entered. And standing there next to him, draped on his arm, was Temari Sabaku, his ex fiancée.


	3. Chapter 3

CHAPTER THREE

"Would you mind telling us what that was all about?" Sakura inquired as she sat next to Ino at the counter.

It had been an hour since the restaurant had closed and the grand opening had ended. Everyone had parted with well-wishes and promises to get together again soon. The staff was gone home for the evening. Ino had stayed behind due to the shock she'd been dealt when Shikamaru showed up with Temari. Sakura and Hinata stayed behind out of concern for Ino.

"Thank you," the trio of women chimed in unison when Choji placed three cold bottles of water on the counter before them.

Ino sighed. And just how was she supposed to answer Sakura's question? She wondered. What plausible explanation could she offer her friends for what they definitely saw when Shikamaru and Temari showed up together?

And everyone had seen them. They saw them, but had carried on as if nothing had been amiss. No one wanted to draw unnecessary attention to them by acknowledging them. And it had been one of the toughest things she'd ever had to do when Ino had struggled to maintain a pleasant façade when Shikamaru had, as she had expected, continued to maintain his distance. He had practically ignored her and remained by Temari's side for the duration of their stay.

Aside from her and Shikamaru's parents and Choji, Ino had managed to keep news of their break up silent the whole time. Even Hinata hadn't been aware of all that was going between them. But there was no sense upholding that charade any longer. The cat was out of the bag now, and everyone knew the truth.

"I think it's obvious, don't you?" Ino softly responded as she drank a swig of water.

"No, I don't. Not when he's supposed to be with you." Sakura sighed when Ino only shook her head. "Since when, Ino?"

Ino shrugged. "Shortly after I got back from Ame."

Sakura's eyes widened incredulously. "You mean that business trip you took that long time ago?" And when Ino nodded, "Oh my God, Ino, that's almost the duration of your pregnancy!" She shook her head in disbelief. "What the hell happened between you two?"

"What happened was I fucked up, okay? I fucked up royally, and there isn't shit I can do about it now. It's all a done deal."

Sakura silently regarded her friend a moment. "What about the baby?" she asked softly.

Ino's eyes rolled. "You saw him, Sakura, didn't you? Everybody did! I'm carrying his child, and he wouldn't even as much as glance my way. Other than the checks in the mail, it's like I don't exist to him anymore. So feel free to draw your own conclusions as to what that means about the baby." She took another swig of water. She really hadn't felt like discussing the details of her breakup right now. If anything she felt drained. Even talking felt like a damned chore. "Look, I'm sorry, but I can't do this right now. I'm really tired, so I'm just going to go first." And it hadn't been a lie. She'd been fighting her fatigue since before she'd arrived.

"Of course," Sakura quickly conceded. Her eyes were full of concern as she watched Ino slide from the stool, gathering her purse and scarf to leave. Ino was so far along in her pregnancy, her stomach so full and low, that it looked downright uncomfortable. And Sakura's heart ached with guilt for not having noticed anything was amiss. She had no idea Ino and Shikamaru's relationship was in such shambles, and that Ino was dealing with everything alone. And what in the world had happened to cause such a rift between them, to the point where Shikamaru wanted nothing to do with Ino or the baby? "Are you going to be okay?"

And at that, Ino shrugged. "I don't have the choice to be anything else, do I?" Because it really hadn't mattered how she felt, not at this point. She still had to pull through this somehow. She had the baby to think of. It was no longer about just her anymore, regardless of whether Shikamaru was involved or not. "I'll talk to you later, okay?" She shared a brief hug and kiss with Sakura and Hinata.

"I'll walk you to your car," Choji said as he came from around the counter.

"Thanks, Choji." Ino gratefully allowed herself to be led from the restaurant by Choji's hand at her elbow

"Unbelievable," Sakura said as her eyes trailed Ino and Choji out of the building. She then swiveled on the stool back around to face Hinata. "Did you know anything about this?"

Hinata shook her head. "I had n-no clue," she said honestly. Ino was always the epitome of professionalism at work and never broached conversation on any personal topics. They worked side by side on a daily basis, and Hinata was still none the wiser as to the status of her boss's personal life.

"Poor Ino," Sakura chimed softly, and her eyes were moist with concern. She wondered what Temari was even doing back in Konoha, why she was with Shikamaru. "I hope this doesn't mean they're dating again."

"I'm s-sorry, but again?" Hinata asked.

Sakura sighed. "Well, it was more than just dating. They were engaged at one point before they called it off."

"What happened to end their relationship?"

Sakura's lips twisted into a wry smile. "Ino happened."

XXX

Outside at her car, Choji gently eased Ino's keys from her hand and unlocked her car for her. "Look, if you don't feel up to driving, just say the word and I'll take you home. Your car will be safe here, and I could always bring you back for it tomorrow."

Ino's head angled to the side as she smiled up at her friend. "I'll be fine," she assured and he handed her keys back to her.

Choji continued as if he hadn't heard her speak. "As a matter of fact, I think there's a light storm due to approach this evening. It'll rain. The roads will be really slick, and -,"

"I'll be _fine_ , Choji," Ino repeated, and her lips spread into a wide and dazzling smile that almost took Choji's breath away. Ino's beauty never ceased to amaze him, and when she smiled the way she did now, when it actually reached her eyes, she managed to become even more beautiful.

 _Damn it, Shikamaru_ , Choji thought angrily. What the hell had Shikamaru intended when he showed up with Temari like that, where he knew Ino was sure to show as well? It was a low, even for Shikamaru, so what the hell was he thinking? Choji wondered. Could it be that Shikamaru and Temari were seeing one another again? Well, it might explain why Temari was in Konoha. But that couldn't be, he reasoned, it was way too soon! And then there was the baby!

Ino heaved a sigh as she lifted a hand to rest on Choji's chest. He was such a good friend that she often wondered how she would ever get on without him. And just as she was about to voice the very sentiment aloud to him, she was caught off guard when Choji leaned in and softly planted a small kiss on her lips.

Choji's heart instantly galloped upon contact. He straightened and read the shock in her widened eyes and parted lips.

Ino was sure she had never witnessed such an intense look in Choji's eyes as he gazed down at her. Her mind worked to form a coherent sentence, but was at a loss as to what she should say. And what could she say that would smooth the shock and uncertainty that hung in the air between them? For crying out loud, her best friend had just kissed her! She then thought of the hug he gave her back in his office, when his hand lingeringly, gently, stroked her back. The two antics were factors of a single equation that added to one simple meaning.

Choji was in love with her!

"Umm, listen, Choji," Ino started, her voice suddenly shaky. She glanced at her now trembling hand that still rested on his chest. "I -,"

"Drive safely, Ino," Choji interrupted in a voice that was gentle and firm at the same time. He pulled Ino's car door open and gently guided her inside with the same hand at her elbow.

Ino quickly picked up on the underlying message of Choji's parting words. He hadn't wanted to discuss the kiss or the hug earlier, either. And as awkward as Ino felt right now, she was grateful. She managed a small smile as she shifted behind the wheel as best she could.

"Good night, Choji," she stated. She then started her engine and was off. She cast a glance in her rearview mirror to where Choji continued to stand, just as the first few drops of rainfall began.

XXX

"Well, that was interesting," Temari claimed after she entered her hotel room. Shikamaru entered the room behind her and stood aside as she eased the door closed. He then followed her further into the suite.

Shikamaru heavily slumped into the first seat he came to. He inclined his head back against the cushions and closed his eyes. Temari absently tossed her purse onto the coffee table and kicked her heels off beneath it before she padded into the small kitchenette.

"Beer?" She asked over her shoulder.

"Definitely," was his response, and he lifted his head just as she handed him a cold can of beer. He cracked his can open, his eyes all the while focused on the way Temari crossed over to an arm chair. She lowered her body onto a seat with a sexy, lady-like poise, one leg lifting to modestly fold itself over the other.

For the grand opening that evening, Temari had donned a simple, red, strapless dress with a bandeau bodice that cinched her waist and sported a high-low style skirt that was popular nowadays. And it was the one thing Shikamaru had always liked about Temari that, though not being the curviest woman he had ever dated, she was nonetheless confident and knew how to wear clothing that complemented her slender figure. And damn it to hell if the dress she wore didn't accentuate her assets!

There was a brief interlude where the two of them sipped at their beer in silence. Then Temari spoke.

"Ino's very pregnant these days." She swallowed her beer. "And I assume the baby's yours?" When Shikamaru fixed her with a steely glare, she shrugged. "Hey, I'm just playing catch up here," she quickly added with a placatory lift of her hand. "How far is she?"

"She's full term now."

"Well, she certainly looks good for it," Temari said.

Shikamaru almost groaned aloud at that. As if he needed to be reminded, he thought. And to say that Ino looked good really was an understatement. He had heard the term 'pregnancy glow' before, but was sure it was just some myth. That was, until Ino. Her overall appearance was one of soft femininity. Her skin had taken on an attractive, dewy-faced blush that made him ache to touch. Her hair had grown and now floated about her waist like a golden waterfall that he envisioned running his fingers through. The pale blue dress she wore accentuated her eyes, and he didn't even want to think about the size her breasts had grown to, the way they filled out that damned bodice, and made him want to…! _Sigh…_ Needless to say, it nearly took all his strength to keep his gaze averted from her during the grand opening.

"So, are you going to tell me about it?" Temari asked. Shikamaru responded with a slight raise of his brows to which she sucked her teeth. "Look, no sense in you being all tight-lipped now. We're going to end up hashing about it at some point anyway, so you may as well be out with it already."

Shikamaru chuckled. He was all too used to Temari's bluntness. "Shit, I wouldn't even know where to start."

"The beginning is usually a good place."

Yeah, Shikamaru thought, he supposed that was how it went, the way he also supposed it would feel good to open up and pour out everything to an attentive ear like Temari's, to get a woman's take on the issue, but what would be the point? He'd long belted out his feelings over the situation to Choji, and hadn't that been the equivalent of about six months of therapy right there? Besides, regardless of how angry he still was at Ino, somehow bad mouthing the woman you still loved – and who carried your unborn child - to your ex fiancé just didn't seem kosher. It was like racking up bad karma.

Temari absently swirled the tip of her index finger around the perimeter of the top of the can. "Just answer one thing, Shika. Would whatever that's going on between the two of you have anything to do with me being here in Konoha now?"

And when Shikamaru failed to verbally respond, Temari decided as she watched him dip his head back against the seat cushion again that that was all that answer that she needed. She slowly shook her head. "Son of a bitch," she murmured.

"Look, I swear I'm sorry, Tem. I just…," his voice trailed off. "You know what? Give the word and I'll cover the cost of your ticket back."

"And who the hell said I wanted to leave?"

"You couldn't possibly want to stay now," Shikamaru said blankly, "not after tonight, anyways."

Temari's lips pursed thoughtfully. "I'm not so sure about that. I'm on vacation, and this is Konoha after all. I'm pretty sure I can find other things to occupy my time."

"I feel like an ass right about now."

"And so you should," she countered honestly. "But I'll tell you what," she decided as she slapped a hand against her thigh. "Make it up to me by playing tour guide, and I may just be willing to forgive you."

Shikamaru chuckled. They were both aware she hadn't needed a tour guide. Temari had made multiple visits to Konoha back when they were engaged, and was as familiar with Konoha as she was Suna. But he knew better than to mention that. She was letting him off easy, and it was never a good idea to look a gift horse in the mouth. "It seems a small price to pay for being a jack ass."

"Hey, I'm being generous here."

"Alright," Shikamaru nodded as he stood. "Still friends, then?"

Temari's eyes trailed Shikamaru's height before coming to rest upon his face. She stood and accepted a hug from him. "Of course."

After Shikamaru finally left, she silently closed the door and turned to lean her back against it. _But if I play my cards right, we could end up so much more_ , _like we used to be_ , she thought.


	4. Chapter 4

CHAPTER FOUR

Early next morning, Ino concluded yet another of her prenatal visits. It was to her preference to schedule the appointments early as she liked to get them over with as quickly as possible. They were annoying regardless of the time of day they were scheduled, what with all the poking and prodding she was subjected to, but it just helped her day go smoother when she was able to put it past her and focus on other things.

Her gynecologist had courteously stepped out of the exam room to grant Ino privacy while she redressed. She quickly discarded the thin paper vest and cover up that had been provided her and slipped back into her comfy pair of black, maternity leggings and a white, graphic tee-shirt dress that had the words 'DO NOT TOUCH!' painted across in red, capital letters and a black arrow below that pointed down to her pregnant belly. She had purchased the dress in mocking jest of the manner in which people often felt the need to reach out and place their hands on her abdomen whenever they came near her. Well, at least it was all humorous in the beginning, but it really did get annoying after a while.

Ino was redressed and perched on the side of the examination table when the physician reentered to deliver her summary of the appointment.

"Well, Miss Yamanaka, so far so good," the physician said as she flipped through some pages secured on a clipboard. She then turned to a wall mounted LCD monitor and began navigating through Ino's computerized patient file with a series of clicks of a mouse. She spoke to Ino over her shoulder. "Your weight is good and your blood pressure is normal. Your pap smear today was basically to double-check its position, and it's still in the heads-down position which is typical towards the end of the pregnancy. It also accounts for the uncomfortable pressure you mentioned feeling in your pelvis. So, good news, you will require no more pap smears beyond this point."

And it was good news, Ino thought, as she hated pap smears. It made her cringe that they were described as simple procedures, because she found there was nothing remotely simple about having a pap performed, whether she was pregnant or not. They were uncomfortable, and she supposed it would always bewilder her the way her vagina managed to clench tighter than a baby's ass whenever she had one done.

"But you are full term," the physician continued, "so I want to continue seeing you on a weekly basis. You'll have to be monitored. You're usually given up to 42 weeks to deliver. And if you haven't done so by then, you are considered overdue, or post-term. Then we may have to consider inducing your labor. But it's not for you to worry. It's typical during a first-time pregnancy."

Ino processed the information with a nod of her head. She could easily continue to shift her schedule at work to accommodate the appointments.

"You have no swelling in your face, hands, or feet," the doctor continued, "which are symptomatic of preeclampsia, but we won't be able to rule that out completely until the testing on the urine sample you provided today is concluded. But based on your past urinalysis, I don't see where that should be a concern. Also, your blood sugar has remained within normal range, so there is no danger of gestational diabetes." She clicked Ino's file closed before turning toward her young patient. "You must have heeded my advice and given up on the sodas."

Ino's brows arched. "Trust you me, it wasn't easy," she admitted honestly. Because what she wouldn't give for a tall, ice cold glass of some diet drink right now!

Pregnancy was a lovely experience and all, but if truth be told, she really couldn't wait to get this baby out of her. She literally felt like her body had been hijacked. Not only had she given up her beloved diet drinks, but she had had to give up some of her most comfortable sleeping positions, like lying on her stomach or on her left side. And then there had been her wardrobe. She couldn't wait to be able to get back into her old clothing, because her maternity wardrobe was beginning to make her feel like an absolute cow! Ino groaned aloud, a sound that hadn't gone unnoticed by the physician.

"Any concerns?" The physician asked.

"No, just thinking of how ready I am to have this baby," Ino mumbled.

The physician smiled. "Perfectly normal sentiment," she explained. "Many women begin to feel this way the closer they edge to their delivery date. But I'll let you in on a secret. Now, as a doctor I'm typically only supposed to resort to sound medical knowledge and not old-wives tales, but there are a couple of things I can suggest which could _possibly_ make you go into labor sooner, if you are interested. Mind you, there are no guarantees as they are just old-wives tales."

Ino's attention was commanded, her ears perked, and her blue eyes wide.

"Spicy food and lots of sex," the physician said.

Ino chuckled aloud. Well, spicy foods were a null as she didn't particularly care for them. But sex? Ino almost whimpered. Save for that hiccup with Nagato that she still kicked herself for, she hadn't been sexually active since she and Shikamaru broke up, not even with Shikamaru himself! She hadn't even been close to having sex again, by an almost embarrassing degree. She was as celibate as a cloistered nun now. "I'll keep that in mind," was all she said.

The doctor's face twisted with concern. "I see you still haven't signed up for the Lamaze classes. You still won't reconsider?" When Ino replied in the negative, the doctor smiled sympathetically. "Just so you know, should you ever change your mind, it's never too late. The clinic here offers excellent Lamaze classes at different times to fit your schedule."

Ino nodded mutely. She knew the doctor was only asking out of concern for her well being, but she disliked discussing anything remotely to do with her personal life, which was difficult to do considering the intimate nature of pregnancy. It was bad enough that she was having this baby alone. And even though the doctor had explained that she could choose a relative or a close friend to attend Lamaze classes with, Ino still decided against it. She hadn't wanted to burden any of her friends or family, not to mention attending Lamaze classes with anyone other than the father would still be like broadcasting her status as a soon-to-be single mother. At the thought of Shikamaru, Ino's heart suddenly began to feel heavy.

The image of Shikamaru and Temari together was still fresh in her mind, and she silently cried herself to sleep last night at the thought of them dating again. Of course she was none the wiser as to what Shikamaru's current relationship status was, but she couldn't think of any other plausible reason as to why they were together, as to why Temari was even in Konoha in the first place. But she wasn't sure what hurt her the most: seeing Shikamaru with Temari, or the brazen way Shikamaru brought and flaunted Temari before their friends like that, with seemingly little to no regard for how it would make her look, how it would make her feel! And if that hadn't been shocking enough, there was the matter of Choji kissing her!

When Choji had kissed her, she had initially come to the conclusion that he was in love with her, but she wondered now if she'd been mistaken. After all, he'd just counseled her in his office by encouraging her to work out her problems with Shikamaru for the sake of their unborn child. His advice was brotherly, which was in line with how she'd come to view their friendship. They'd grown so close over the years that they really were like siblings, which made the notion of anything remotely romantic between them seem downright incestuous. And the _eww_ factor of that was more than she could stomach right now.

But that wasn't to say she'd always felt like that. There had a brief instance, just before they'd graduated the Academy, where she had considered the possibility of a relationship with Choji, but that had fizzled. And besides, it was long ago and they were all so far beyond that now that it was barely worth thinking about.

 _Oy ye vay…_

Ino later exited the clinic and proceeded to her car in a slight, side-to-side waddle that had become customary for her lately. As she slipped behind the wheel, she shook her head. Last night had quite literally been too generous a dose of drama for this soon-to-be-mama, no pun intended. But she knew what would remedy that, and proceeded in the direction of her shop to immerse herself in some good, old-fashioned work.

XXX

"You can't be serious," Ino objected in her shop later that afternoon. She stood staring wide-eyed at the new applicant standing in the middle of her shop.

"A-actually, I think she is," Hinata stated sheepishly as she stood next to Ino.

Ino brushed Hinata's comment aside with a shake of her head. "But you're in the medical field. You know absolutely nothing about floristry."

"Neither did Hinata, but you hired her," Sakura countered, clearly annoyed. Somehow this wasn't playing out how she'd imagined. She thought Ino would welcome the idea of her applying for the position, not looking at her as if she'd taken leave of her senses for it.

"Hinata has extensive knowledge of flower arranging which helps with presentation."

"Well, just so you know, I came armed with my own extensive knowledge as well." When one of Ino's brows arched questioningly, Sakura beamed. "I'm in a nurse in med school. I take care of people. I'm sure taking care of plants isn't that much harder."

"You _can't_ be serious," Ino found herself repeating. Because how Sakura thought the two completely separate industries of floristry and health care could even be remotely related was completely beyond Ino.

"A-actually, I think –" Hinata started to repeat again, but instantly clammed up when Ino angled a sideways glare at her.

"By the way, you're a nurse _and_ you're pre-med. You're schedule is hectic enough."

"A simple matter of schedule management." When Ino shook her head, Sakura furthered her argument. "This really is the best answer to your situation. Not only do you get the hired help you need, but you already know me, which frees you of the added worry you know you'll have from hiring some complete stranger. It's such a win-win situation that I don't really see what the big deal is."

The big deal, Ino thought, was that she felt like she was being pitied, which she didn't need. She had enough self-pity of her own to suffice her two lifetimes! But Sakura's points all made sense, which further aggravated her, and also brought a thought to mind.

"How exactly did you know I was hiring anyway?" Ino asked. She watched as Sakura's gaze turned to Hinata. Ino's own gaze followed and came to rest on a severely blushing Hinata standing next to her.

"I kind of m-mentioned it at Choji's grand o-opening." Hinata twisted her hands nervously, unsure if Ino would consider it a breach of some kind of privacy on her part.

Ino smiled. "It's no big deal, Hinata. This is a business. The fact that I'm hiring isn't classified information." If anything, Hinata was doing her job as an assistant manager, for which Ino was grateful.

"It's settled, then!" Sakura exclaimed. "So when do I start?"

Ino sighed. She really didn't have anything against hiring Sakura. She just hated feeling the way she did now, like her back against the wall, and she was capitulating out of pressure to make an immediate decision. "I'll start with a trial run. Business tends to slow down in the afternoon, say around three. If you could come in around that time tomorrow, I can have Hinata show you around the shop and explain what'll be expected of you. I'll also need you to fill out an application just to have on file. It's protocol."

"Done," Sakura agreed. Her eyes scanned around the interior. "Besides, how hard can it possibly be? I can water some plants easy enough."

 _God help us all_ , Ino thought as Sakura left. She began to wonder if the day could possibly throw any more surprises her way, but wondered if she hadn't jinxed herself when, just before the shop was due to be closed for the day, the bell over her door chimed to signify another customer had entered. Ino turned to greet her customer.

"Choji," she exclaimed. "What are you doing here?"

Choji smiled in that easy manner of his. "Have dinner with me. We need to talk."


End file.
